Shorts
by CaramelRainbows
Summary: Kise has discovered a new kink of his - getting off in a pair of shorts while going commando. In the middle of his fun, Aomine rocks up and proclaims his boredom, meaning he won't be leaving. Aomine's no stranger to masturbation and catches onto Kise's problem.


Jacking off seems to be a regular activity for Kise Ryouta as of late. And why shouldn't it be? He's a growing boy with needs that need to be taken care of. Sometimes it's difficult to find the time what with basketball and modelling taking up the majority of his time then adding on all the studying he needs to be doing for school. Usually one of his teammates, Kuroko Tetsuya or Aomine Daiki comes over with some material given to them by his teachers if he – on rare occasions – skips an afternoon class for an urgent photo shoot.

Today was one of those days where he had a photo shoot then went straight back home to do what he'd been planning to do since midday. He'd experimented a bit with his masturbatory habits and found that he got a particularly good feeling from wearing a pair of tight cargo shorts that just stretched over his ass. The pleasure came from going commando. There was just something arousing about walking around his house in nothing but a pair of shorts that pressed the seams onto his cock and a singlet brushing against his nipples with every step – plus already being half hard from thinking about coming home to do this for the majority of the day.

Before he began, he placed his phone on his bedside table in the event that if someone came in, he could look less suspicious by pretending he was just relaxing and texting. Kise then moved on to prop his pillows up at the head of the bed and nestle down comfortably. He began to roll his hips up and down causing the delicious friction he loved so much to begin in his shorts. He grabbed at his blankets as his rocking began to speed up. His right foot would slip of the bed every now and again as the lovely feeling grew.

His head had now fallen back into his pillows and his fingers latched onto his pert nubs through the cotton of his singlet. He wouldn't let himself touch his skin directly just yet. He enjoyed the torturous teasing he inflicted upon himself. His toes were now the things clawing at his bed sheets as he began to near his peak. They pushed his blankets further and further down and were just about to be joined with his shorts.

He flipped himself over and began grinding his hips into the mattress. He was biting his pillow, trying to keep his moans to a minimum in fear he would alert his sister to his activities. Sometimes he would hit a particular good spot and couldn't help but arch inwards and involuntarily let go of the pillow, letting a whimper escape.

"So close…" he whispered to himself, his tongue dangling out of his mouth and a trail of saliva creeping out and down his chin. Not being able to take it anymore, he fumbled with the button and zip of his shorts and began the struggle of tugging them down. Kise was a skinny young man but if you mix tight shorts and sweaty thighs, you're bound to have some difficulties. Another thing that was difficult to live with was an older sister who didn't bother knocking.

He heard the rushing of footsteps and fumbled to quickly secure a blanket or a sheet to cover himself then grabbed his phone. He didn't have time to pull his shorts down but now they were pressing in on him in such a way that whenever he moved his hips, a shot of pleasure raced through his body. He didn't have enough time to flip onto his back before the door burst open and his sister ushered in a visitor.

"Ryouta-kun, your friend Aomine-san has come for a visit," she announced cheerily. She turned to the tanned male and said, "He's all yours," before stepping back and shutting the door behind her.

Kise tried to act as casual as one could when they're on the brink of orgasm and trying oh so hard not to move a muscle in the lower half of their body but still manage to turn their head to give a greeting to a friend.

"H-hey Aomine," he sputtered, cursing inwardly at the stutter. He was gripping his phone tightly in both hands – unnecessarily tight. Aomine raised an eyebrow at him which made Kise flinched.

'Oh no, did he figure it out?!' he panicked inwardly. He went to move, forgetting for a moment his predicament and let out a gasp. He slammed his mouth shut the moment he heard the noise then turned back to his phone.

"So, uh, what brings you here?" Kise asked, refusing to look at his friend.

Aomine walked up to his side and slapped the papers her was carrying on the blonde's head. "Notes for your classes. Don't know why I had to bring them though," he said, shrugging. He dropped them next to the bed then flopped down onto it, face first in the pillows and let out a long sigh. He said something but it was muffled by the fabric.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm bored," he said after lifting his head up but then letting it flop back down, this time on his cheek so he was facing Kise, "maybe I'll just hang out here for a bit?"

'No, no, no, no!' Kise was screaming in his head, trying hard to make sure his face didn't give himself away. "But there's nothing to do here," Kise said in a hurry.

"I can think of a few things," Aomine reassured him.

"L-like what?"

Aomine nodded at the phone being slowly crushed, "We could prank call teammates." He pointed to a bookshelf, "We could look at the porn I know you have hiding in that." Then he gestured to the papers he had dropped on the ground, "But I refuse to do that. That'd just bore me to death. Or…"

Kise was still going over in his head how Aomine apparently _knew_ Kise hid his porn in his bookshelf (which he actually did but that wasn't the point – it was hidden underneath it in a space between the bookshelf and the ground) before Aomine suddenly grabbed Kise's ass through the covers without so much as batting an eyelid. Kise's eyes bulged and he shoved his head back into his pillows.

"…We could do this."

Kise turned his head slowly to look at the now smirking boy with a frown. "H-how did you know?" Aomine chuckled then pointed out, "I _am _a guy. Plus you're less bouncy and you didn't scream that annoying nickname the moment I entered the room."

In his attempt to act normal, Kise had in fact acting anything but his normal self which had alerted Aomine to his discomfort. Add the noise he made before and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. "Oh, and you're drooling," Aomine added.

"So what do we do now?" Kise asked, still not wanting to move out of sheer embarrassment that his friend knew he was horny. Oh, and Aomine's hand was still grabbing his butt.

"I thought I already said what we're gonna do?"

Aomine threw the covers off, exposing the shorts that had slipped just low enough to see the top of Kise's ass. Both hands then latched onto the blonde's quivering hips and went to pull the shorts off completely but Kise's hands stopped him. "No! Leave them on… I kind of… like it this way…"

Kise turned to look at Aomine who was raising an eyebrow at him once more but this time with a cheeky grin added. "So be it," he agreed. Keeping his tanned hands on the slim hips, he tugged him forward to stick his tongue where Kise's twitching entrance was hidden.

"Ahhhnnnn…" Kise moaned, pushing his ass further towards Aomine's face. Aomine slid one hand to the front of Kise's shorts and let his fingers ghost over the erection peeking out of the unzipped shorts. The next moan was longer and more drawn out from the near direct touch of skin on skin. The hand began to stroke Kise but used the front of the shorts to make sure he didn't directly touch him. His palm would occasionally and unintentionally brush against Kise's bare cock every few strokes to cause more incoherent sputtering to spill forth from Kise.

"I think… I'm r-ready…"

"Hnnn? For what?"

"P-please… touch me…"

"But I am."

"Not… like… t-that…"

Aomine wasn't ready to let Kise cum yet. He was enjoying this odd little playtime he had somehow established. He should be questioning why he wanted to mess around with the blonde who was a _man_ but he honestly couldn't be bothered. Actually, he probably should be questioning why he was so gung-ho about beginning this weird little act of foreplay. Did he intend to go all the way? Did he even know how? 'Oh well, why not just enjoy the moment, right?' he thought to himself.

Both hands returned to Kise's hips, pulled the shorts up then redid the zipper and button, Kise's hands flew down in protest, making a noise of annoyance. Aomine grabbed them and pulled them up to the headboard, "Keep your hands there. Do it or I won't help you."

Kise pouted, puffing his cheeks out a bit in frustration, "Fine, Aomin_ecchi_." The nickname was back which oddly pleased Aomine. It was weird not seeing Kise in a happy mood. Granted the mood he was in when Aomine walked in was more sexually frustrated rather than anger but… well, he'd always thought that if Kise was horny he'd still have a bit of bounce.

Propping Kise up so he was on his knees with his hands now gripping the headboard in anticipation, Aomine flipped over then move his face underneath the now hidden erection. He flicked his tongue out and gave it a long lick from the base of the zipper to the button. Kise shivered and gripped even tighter. Aomine's hands flew back to Kise's ass and began to knead the flesh along with gently licking around his cock. Every now and again he would turn his head to the side to nibble at the blonde's inner thigh.

Kise couldn't resist and a hand went down to grab Aomine's dark blue locks, a soft moan accompanied it. Aomine looked up at the face distorted with pleasure, tongue out and face dusted with pink. Aomine retorted by gently biting the clothed cock.

"Aominecchi… now, please… or…"

"Or what?" Aomine's voice was low and husky.

Lick, nibble, bite.

"Or I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" his sexy voice was sending vibrations up and down his dick.

Lick, nibble, bite. Lick, nibble, bite.

"I d-don't wanna cum… this way… ahhhhh…"

"But why not? I thought you liked the constricted feeling?"

His lower half was shaking violently in Aomine's grasp. The kneading stopped on his hands and instead both pointer fingers began tracing his whole tantalising slow. Kise's moans were getting louder now and Aomine just remembered they weren't alone in his friend's home. He also remembered he didn't care.

"B-but I don't… want the s-shorts to get… nnnnghhh… ahhhnnnn… d-d-dirty…"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they're dirty already."

Aomine brought a hand back to the front of the shorts and to emphasise what he just said, he undid the restraints, letting the erection burst free along with dripping fluids. The inside of the shorts were stained with pre-cum and would likely smell of arousal until they were washed.

Kise groaned at the state of himself. Usually he didn't have this problem. While yes, there were times when he would dirty them a little bit but he had control over when he took them off – now was not one of those times. He'd have to wash them in secret to avoid an awkward conversation. Sure, a relative will assume their brother or son engages in self-gratification but they don't want to know about it let alone _how_ they go about it.

Kise let go of the headboard and fell back into the mattress, spreading his legs, cock standing upright. He was a shaking mess and it was so unbelievably hot to Aomine. He had been ignoring his own growing erection in his school pants in favour of pleasurably torturing the blonde. He could initiate a sixty-nine manoeuvre to let Kise finally have his release and take advantage of having a blowjob… but then he wouldn't be able to see Kise's orgasm face. He'd deal with himself later.

Kise was started to take the shorts off himself and struggling greatly. He got them halfway down his ass, relishing in the feeling of the fabric sliding down and the freedom – but he still wouldn't touch himself. He had never been this hard before from his own ministrations but Aomine's hands had brought him to the brink yet wouldn't let him release. He wanted to be selfish and make those hands finish him off. Who knew when he'd get another chance like this with Aomine? It's not like he could casually bring up at a later time, 'Hey, remember that time you made my body feel amazing? Yeah, can you do it again?' At least he'd have some mental material to work with when he went to do it on his own again.

"Are you ready?" Aomine asked, crawling in between Kise's legs once more, breathing hotly on the quivering member.

"Y-yes…"

Finally, Kise received human contact on his exposed cock. Aomine's mouth enveloped the head of Kise's penis, making the blonde arch and moan quite loudly, "_Daiki!_" and that was it. Kise was gone, caught up in waves of pleasure, hands gripping Aomine's head and legs wrapped around his torso.

After a few more whimpers, Kise let go of the tanned boy, the situation sinking into his skull. He had a million things he wanted to say, the first one being along the lines of, 'I'm _not_ an early ejaculator!' but he didn't have control over accurate speech yet. While he was mentally screaming, Aomine removed the shorts completely and cleaned his mouth with them before chucking them on the ground.

While Kise gathered his thoughts, Aomine said, "I don't think I'm bored anymore." Kise could only let out a breathy laugh. He sat up and managed to say what he was screaming in his head before. It still sort of came out as more of a jumble of words though. He wasn't an early ejaculator, Aomine's mouth just felt so good, Aomine clearly knew what he was doing, he was sorry for cumming in his mouth, etc.

"Those aren't the things that surprised me," Aomine said bluntly, holding up a hand so Kise would stop blabbering.

"Uh, then what was?"

"You screamed my first name particularly loudly and man, you have one hell of a grip."

Kise smiled sheepishly. Aomine was just happy that Kise was happy. Although, his orgasm face was still etched in Aomine's mind and he was now painfully aware of his erection. He stumbled off the bed and tried to walk away but Kise's hand shot out and grabbed him, a cheeky grin replacing previous embarrassment, "Why don't I do to you what you did to me?"

"Those shorts won't fit me."

"It will work in your school pants too, you just have to take your underwear off first."

Aomine leant down and whispered in his ear, "Do I really seem like someone who wears underwear?"

"So you're commando too?"

"Duh, I just don't usually get off on it like you do."


End file.
